During orthopedic surgical procedures, a surgeon will often insert a plurality of bone anchors through a respective bone fixation apertures of a bone plate and into an underlying bone so as to attach the bone plate to the underlying bone. Certain bone plates can define internally threaded bone fixation apertures, and the bone anchors can define externally threaded heads that are configured to threadedly mate with the bone plate in the bone fixation aperture. Thus, it can be desirable to ensure that the bone anchor is aligned with the bone fixation aperture.